genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Gender Fluid/@comment-98.203.154.79-20160117035843/@comment-71.88.208.132-20160118055920
I am your equal but opposite, my friend. I was born male but in virtually the same pattern as you mentioned when I switch to female, except if the eternal stimuli is girly I go girl. I was lucky enough to get married to a fellow gender fluid (I talk a bit about it farther below) and she is mostly a she, but changes into male, I just do it way more often. What had helped me the most is learning to control it after a very difficult trail which lasted for several years. I eventually moved to California (for a year) and learned what you might call a controlled balance, although I can still feel her (girl side) from external stimulation and at random times, but I keep her below if I need to, like at work or around those who can’t understand, but I don’t ignore her. I feel her and understand it through the energy she sends to the surface while I am a guy, if that makes sense. It is like sending a telegraph back and forth between my conscious and subconscious. I “allow” her to the surface when I am alone or with my wife. ' '''I have been doing this for a while and it can be done. ' 'But if I may suggest, you get your thyroid checked for either hypothyroidism or hyperthyroidism. The test found I have hypo, and my testosterone can drop instantly. I take a generic medication that helps me maintain control… somewhat. ' '''The thing is that I wouldn’t permanently change even it if I could. I love being able to be both. It is a blessing. My wife and I are best friends because we can relate as needed by gender-swapping at appropriate times. YOU are special because of this. As I said down below, in some cultures (past and present) we would be considered holy. We would marry the people of our tribes and be marriage counselors and such. Who would be better at it than us? Please don’t let the narrow minded people of this world make you think anything else. We have a gift. As I mentioned, the trick is to be around those who understand and accept and to be comfortable after you change. Don’t fight it. Control it. Listen to both sides of yourself, whether they are on the surface or below it. It’s like the head and tail of a coin… whichever side is on the surface doesn’t really matter; it is one single coin, just two sides of it. Look at yourself as having a unique perspective the others cannot. Remember; you are everything except that which you not. ' '''I am working my way towards starting a commune of open minded people where I can switch back and forth comfortably anywhere at any time even in a large group. You would be welcome there. ' '''I hope I have helped. I’ll keep an eye on here if you have anything else you want to ask or say to me, even if it is just to talk to someone who understands.